Vero cells grown in culture are treated with galactose oxidase to generate aldehyde moieties in the 6-position of non-reducing terminal galactose and galactosamine residues in surface glycoproteins and glycolipids. Subsequent treatment with Lucifer yellow carbohydrazide and reduction with sodium borohydride confers a fluorescence label to glycoconjugates in the cell suuface membrane.